The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,775 to Chow, filed Oct. 19, 1988, entitled "CONTROL DEVICE FOR RATCHET WRENCHES". The control device is only suitable for control the ratchet wheel disposed in one end of the ratchet wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.